


Good morning

by hahjesus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahjesus/pseuds/hahjesus
Summary: - Я в порядке, если вам интересно! - с первого этажа крикнул Бокуто, продолжая лежать на полу.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 15





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновил этот арт https://twitter.com/beestinggs/status/1265249319558365184?s=20 не только на этот драббл, но и в прицнипе на саму идею такого шипа...

На улице уже светало, поэтому неприятные лучики солнца, пробравшиеся через лазейки в шторах, явно мешали Акааши наслаждаться дальше приятным сладким сном. Парень поморщился, перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь носом в подушку, но сон как на зло уже не шёл. Он сонно протянул руку так, чтобы не разбудить спящего рядом Хинату, до тумбочки, взял телефон и ужаснулся от того, как рано он проснулся. 

Акааши перевёл взгляд с экрана телефона на лицо спящего Хинаты прямо перед ним, от такой картины мурашки по затылку пробежали. Хотелось прижать его к себе так сильно, как только возможно, но разбудить не хотелось ни его, ни Бокуто, приобнимающего его сейчас со спины во сне. Он почти всегда спит между ними, где-то посередине кровати, потому что они оба как маленькие дети, хотят обнимать его во сне. Летом правда это не всегда удобно, потому что сильно жарко, особенно в августе. 

Кейджи старается медленно и аккуратно выскользнуть из объятий Бокуто, чтобы не разбудить. Эти двое вчера сыграли тяжёлый и долгий матч, поэтому по возвращению домой почти сразу завалились спать. Соревнования забирают много сил, быть в профессиональной лиге, наверное, не легко, но как им удаётся каждое утро быть такими бодрыми и сияющими хотел бы знать даже Акааши. Вместо одного воронёнка и одной громкой совы у него каждый день дома светят два солнца, но Акааши уже привык. 

Кейджи тихо слезает с кровати, накидывает на себя домашнюю оверсайз одежду и прикрывает за собой дверь, надеясь, что никого не разбудил. Спускается на первый этаж и сворачивает на кухню. Утреннее солнце так освещает комнату, что даже дополнительного света не нужно. В груди непонятное чувство от этой картины, которое словно говорит «ты дома». Дом ведь там, где тебя любят и ждут? За всё время их отношений Кейджи часто ощущал это, но просто сейчас… Это так сильно ударило в голову, хотя в этой комнате их даже нет сейчас. Словно пазл наконец сложился в единую картинку. 

Акааши слабо улыбнулся и лениво почесал голову. «Наверное, стоит приготовить завтрак им», – он осмотрелся, размышляя над тем, что такого можно приготовить. Кейджи не часто готовил, это лучше всего получалось у Бокуто, да и он был только рад их кормить, он всегда так светился, когда у него получалось обрадовать Кейджи и Шоё вкусной едой. 

Пока брюнет был поглощён мыслями о завтраке, стараясь не сильно шуметь на кухне, он даже не заметил, как в дверях появился сонный Котаро, потирающий глаза. Он долго, тихо стоял и наблюдал за парнем, увлечённым готовкой. Внутри расплывалось какое-то тепло от одного только взгляда на брюнета. Кажется, это чувство его преследовало с момента, как Акааши только перешёл в старшую школу и присоединился к волейбольному клубу Фукуродани, сейчас Бокуто понимал, каким же тугодумом он был в школе и не видел очевидных вещей: то, как Акааши знал о нём всё, то, как смотрел на него, то, как беспокоился и поддерживал во время матчей… Котаро подошёл к нему мягко приобнимая со спины, чтобы не напугать, правда Кейджи всё равно вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не выронил лопатку из рук. 

– Я тебя разбудил? – немного обеспокоено спросил Кейджи, переводя взгляд на плечо, на которое парень положил свою голову. 

– Не волнуйся об этом, – пробубнил тот в ответ, утыкаясь носом в шею. – Главное, что Шоё ещё спит. 

– Тебе бы тоже ещё поспать, вы вчера так устали, что у вас даже не было сил разговаривать, – Кейджи перевёл взгляд обратно на плиту. – Давно я вас такими не вивидел.

– А мне кажется я всегда после матчей такой, – задумчиво произнёс парень. – Зато какой довольный! 

Кейджи по-доброму усмехнулся, пожав плечами:

– Тут даже не поспоришь, какими бы вы уставшими не были, волейбол приносит вам такое удовольствие. Иногда мне кажется, вам бы только и делать, что играть, и вы будете счастливее некуда.

– Акааши-и… – Бокуто выпрямился и посмотрел парню в глаза, – я не буду таким счастливым, имея только волейбол. Я буду всегда счастливее, когда у меня есть ты и Шоё. 

Кажется, Акааши даже покраснел от таких слов, поэтому он смущённо отвернулся обратно к плите, чуть о ней не забыв. Невозможно с каждым днём любить его только больше, говорили они! Бокуто не часто так говорит, потому что всё, что он делает, и так говорит за него, поэтому он даже не задумывается, но когда всё-таки говорит, по нему видно, насколько он искренен. 

Со второго этажа послышался смачный глухой удар, словно кто-то упал или сильно ударился, отчего эти двое резко вздрогнули. “Наверное, Шоё снова упал с кровати”, – Акааши нахмурился. Он убавил огонь на минимальный, переложил лопатку в руку Бокуто, который от неожиданности ослабил хватку, и выскользнул с кухни. Осторожно приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая в спальню, где была видна только макушка головы Хинаты с другой стороны кровати, куда он и упал. 

– Всё в порядке? 

– А? – подал сонный недовольный голос Хината, выглядывая словно кот. – Я вам помешал? Я снова упал во сне. 

– Ты не помешал, – Акааши подошёл к пареньку, присев на корточки рядом, – как твоя голова? 

Акааши всегда помнит, что Хината всегда ударяется, когда спит один, потому что рядом с кроватью с его стороны стоит тумбочка, и когда он падает, постоянно задевает её головой. Такое случается нечасто, потому что либо они вместе с Бокуто валяются до полудня, либо Хината утыкается в Акааши, а тот боится пошевелиться, зато его голова остаётся в целости и сохранности, благодаря этим двум. Пару раз Кейджи так опоздал на работу, но даже не жалеет об этом.

– Всё в порядке, – кивнул он, а потом поморщился, когда Кейджи взъерошил его и так взъерошенные волосы после сна. 

– Ложись спать дальше, ещё слишком рано, – сказал Акааши, вставая на ноги, когда Шоё обратно забрался под одеяло. 

Он уже собирался развернуться и выйти из комнаты, как Хината схватил его за руку и потянул к себе, отчего Акааши упал рядом с ним на кровать. Хината по-детски обхватил его ногами, словно говоря, что он его никуда не пустит, а потом, обратно засыпая, нежно поцеловал в уголок губ. Правда всю сцену испортил громкий Бокуто, который влетел в комнату.

– Шоё! Ты в поряд...

Хината приоткрыл глаза, когда услышал сначала глухой странный звук, а потом как кто-то смачно скатился с лестницы на первый этаж. Видимо, это был Бокуто. В коридоре валялась подушка, на которой спал Акааши, дверь была открыта, Бокуто в комнате, как и ожидалось, не было. 

– Я в порядке, если вам интересно! – с первого этажа крикнул Бокуто, продолжая лежать на полу.


End file.
